


Biting - Kinktober 2019 Entry

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Series: Storm Warning [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: With access to better supplies and medicine, things are beginning to calm down for Virgil and Mark. Well, sort of. Mark knows there's something he's supposed to be doing, something important, but it's a little hard to focus when Virgil's ex is being so stupidly pretty and perfect and hanging on so close to Virgil...
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Storm Warning [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Biting - Kinktober 2019 Entry

“You’re back.” Virgil noted, as Carly walked through the door. Carly showed him a grin once she unwrapped her scarf from around her neck. She had a few large plastic bags hanging from her arm, which she left by the door as she closed them off from the winter cold.

“I am.” She said, as she slowly began to ditch the winter clothing, which was too hot now in the radiation of a fixed heater. She cast her gaze to the pile of disheveled bed sheets where once had lain a very, very sick human being. Carly cast her gaze back to Virgil knowingly. "I take it he's feeling better."

"The fever lifted around 10 or so." Virgil nodded. "Then he declared that he was gross and he's in the shower currently." Virgil said, waving a hand in the direction of the tiny bathroom. 

"Oh, good. See, a little tylenol, a little cold medicine, some extra blood, and he’s right as rain." Carly replied, humming a little as she set her heavy jacket aside. She looked much more like herself without the bulk, white t-shirt, black leather pants, bared arms adorned with jangling leather bracelets. "Good thing, too. He was getting pretty dramatic there for a while."

"I mean." Virgil shrugged. "He was dramatic to begin with. But he was also sick. So I think it’s excusable." 

"True." Carly said, moving to grab one of the bags she'd left by the front door. "He still think we're in a cabin in Alaska?" 

Virgil just gave her a knowing smirk. Carly laughed airily. "Okay, just checking, because…" she pulled out a pillow, decorated with a flannel print and embroidered with a smiling, horned moose. She took the pillow and set it at the top of the bed. "I got you some functional decor, to complement this whole icey frontier story you're rocking." 

Virgil laughed as soon as he saw it. "That is the gaudiest…. I mean, I suppose you're right, that is something I'd expect to see in an Alaskan cabin in the wilderness." He said.

"I have more." Carly grinned. "But obviously the moose was the most impressive piece." She assured him. 

"It's going to have a place of honor on the bed there." Virgil promised her. 

"Good." Carly said cheerfully. "But before I redecorate your place here, Virg, I want you to be honest with me." Carly raised up her bared arm, pushing down the bracelets to let him get a good look at her pale skin. "You hungry?"

~~

Mark felt much more human in the shower, less like a giant ball of sick. He still didn't feel that great, overall, though. He still felt so weak, so heavy and slow. Part of that was probably the blood loss, he knew that, but catching a cold on top of all that sure hadn't helped. And here he had thought, (and Milo had insisted) that he couldn't get sick like that anymore. Leave it to one really determined virus to knock him the fuck out.

He took his time in the shower, really working over his scalp, letting the steam sink into his pores. It was releasing, allowing that ill feeling to drain out of him, and with it, some of the clarity of his situation began to come back. 

He was stuck in a cabin somewhere, in a place where it was perpetually snowing. Virgil won’t tell him where. Carly is also being coy with details. And just because it’s Virgil, and Virgil wasn’t looking to hurt him, didn’t make this feel less like a kidnapping. He had a child. He had a husband. He had a life to go back to.

He badly wanted to go home.

Eventually, he reached for the tap and turned it off. The steam hanging in the air kept the cold from immediately rushing back in. He dragged his hands over his face, wondering for a moment what in the hell he was going to do. He had to confront Virgil and Carly, and really put his foot down (which was hard, because Virgil had that whole vampire psychic power thing that made it hard to deny the man anything). But he had to remember what was at stake here. What he was risking, letting Virgil keep him like this. He needed to be with Jenn. His little girl was the most important thing in his world. So long as he could focus on that, he could do this. 

He dried off as best as he could and bundled up, knowing that the cold air wasn’t good for him while he was still recovering, then he pushed open the bathroom door.

And came to an abrupt halt at what he saw. 

Carly was sitting at the table, looking fairly normal while scrolling through her instagram feed on her phone, as Virgil knelt beside her, delicately sipping at a cut on her wrist. Virgil, _ his _ Virgil, and Carly, the vampire’s pretty, healthy, _ living _ ex-girlfriend. As he stood there watching, Carly looked up, briefly locking eyes with him. As he did she made this strange, kind of simpering sound and moved closer to the vampire. “Tickles.” She whispered, placing her phone down on the table, shifting closer to run the fingers of her free hand through Virgil’s brunette waves.

She’d been giggling, Mark realized belatedly. She was flirting with him, he thought, suddenly feeling fiercely threatened. _ His _Virgil.

Everything that he had just been thinking about while he was in the bathroom suddenly flew from his mind, and the only thing that he could think about now was _ shutting this shit down _.

Mark moved forward in two long strides and slammed his hands on the table. Both Carly and Virgil jumped, and he had trouble hiding how immensely satisfy how that made him feel. Mark slowly pulled his own hands back, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked between the two of them. “So. What are you… what are you two up to?” He asked, like he’d just caught the two of them fucking or something equally outrageous.

Virgil gave him an almost confused look. “Lunch?” He finally said at length, licking an errant blood droplet from his lips. Carly’s blood. On _ Virgil’s lips _. He couldn’t even explain how angry and possessive that made him feel.

“Oooh. Hey, Mark. You know I thought I smelled buck-eye.” Carly said, her tone playful and teasing, telling Mark that she knew exactly what was happening here. 

“Buck-eye.” Mark rolled his eyes a little. “Detroit girl.” He paused, realizing that wasn’t really a terribly stinging insult. “Stupid Detroit girl. Ah.” He said, acting like he had totally burned her.

Carly gave him a look like she knew better, too. “Ah, Detroit. Rock and roll, muscle cars.” She grinned at him. “Ohio. Corn fields. And corn. Not much else.” She hummed a little. “Detroit is sexy. Ohio is a fly-over state that breeds hicks like you.” She said, grinning knowingly at him.

“Yeah, nothing sexier than a skyrocketing crime rate.” Mark tried. It wasn’t much, but Carly narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Which is about to go up after I kill you.” Carly answered swiftly.

“Guys.” Virgil sighed a little. As a New Englander, he obviously had no dog in this fight, but he didn’t like when Mark and Carly bickered. Which as it turned out, was often.

“Oh, it’s okay. Someone is feeling a little left-out.” She uncrossed her pretty, long legs and leaned forward a bit. “Mark?” She said, causing him to tip his chin up defiantly. “I appreciate that you want to be the only blood doll in Virgil’s life, but your body doesn’t have enough blood in you to keep him sated forever.” 

“I have blood. I have a lot of blood.” Mark decided, as he moved around the table. Virgil moved to stand as Mark approached, up from the kneeling crouch he’d been in. “Virg. I don’t care when you’re drinking from those… the bags…” Mark said, referring to the extra blood Carly had brought for Virgil earlier. Even allowing that had been hard for Mark to do, because there was something pushing him to want to be the only one that Virgil drank from, despite knowing that it was completely impossible for the both of them to survive doing that. “But if we’re going to do this whole…” he paused, struggling at how to qualify their relationship, what title he should give it. If he should title it anything. “...whatever this is, then I damn well better be the only human you’re drinking from!” Mark told him firmly. 

Virgil blinked, seeming to not know what to say about all of that. Behind him, Carly laughed again. “Alright, alright.” She said, seeming to be trying to soothe Mark’s outrage, now. “Well Virgil knows how to source good blood now, so that shouldn’t be a problem anymore.” She told him. “You can have him all to yourself.” She promised. “No need to be so upset.” 

Mark nodded. He was still irritated, but that was something. 

Seeing that Mark was still kind of on one, Carly looked between the two of them. “I can see you two need a moment.” She whispered, and began to gather her things.

“Well you don’t have to go…” Virgil began to protest.

“Virg…” Carly said firmly. “You need to take care of Mark now.” She said, gently tipping her head in the man’s direction. “It’s fine. I have a few more things to do to help set you guys up, so you won’t have these problems again in the near future.” 

Mark wondered what exactly that could be. But he was thrilled that he’d get to be alone with Virgil again. Only, he realized that he probably also shouldn’t be too happy to see her go. He was supposed to be doing something that involved her… 

Oh yeah. Talking to them, and seeing about going home. Putting his foot down and being firm. Yet the longer he stood there, the more that seemed like a very distant concern.

“You’re right.” Virgil finally relented. He gently reached out, tugging Mark in and let him rest his head against his shoulder. Instantly those concerns were wiped away, and Mark closed his eyes, soothed by the man’s closeness, his steady strength supporting him. He didn’t get how suddenly the exhaustion from his cold suddenly crept in, taking over his senses and clouding everything else out. It just felt good, being held by Virgil. Allowing Virgil to take the lead, to guide and protect him. 

Carly smiled at the picture that the two of them made. Like this she seemed less of a threat to Mark. Hell, that threat probably never existed in the first place. It was just Mark’s own jealousy telling him that she was. “Cute.” She said, as she bundled up, preparing to face the weather once more. “I’ll see you later.” she promised. 

And with that, Carly turned and walked out the door.

After she left, Virgil glanced down to Mark. “Well. What should we do now?” He asked. “How are you feeling, now, after your shower?” He asked, giving him a look that bordered on concern.

Mark reached a hand up taking care of something that had bothered him. He brushed his thumb along Virgil’s bottom lip, wiping away the last trace of Carly’s blood that he could see. When it was gone and Virgil was his once again, Mark smiled. “Well, I could think of a couple of things…” he said playfully.

~~

Virgil pushed him down to the bed, opening the robe Mark had wrapped himself in and pressing kiss after kiss to fever-warmed skin, moving along his collarbone and travelling down his sternum. Mark was caught in the thick fabric for a moment, arms trapped in the sleeves from how the robe was laying under him, and Virgil wasn’t helping, moving along his body, pressing him hard into the mattress. A struggle ensued until Mark was able to free himself, slipping his arms out of the robe’s sleeves. He was freed just in time, as Virgil had placed a hand on one of his hips and was gently tugging it upwards. Mark’s brain was still a little hazy, bogged down with lingering sickness, the combined overstimulation of his own human weakness and Virgil’s lips moving against his skin; his previous concerns from before niggling at him, fighting for dominance and ultimately failing. Before Mark knew what was happening Virgil had turned him onto his stomach. Mark flailed a bit, gripping onto the sheets for purchase. When he was settled he finally looked up and- there was a smiling flannel moose staring back at him.

He only had a moment to wonder where in the hell that had come from.

Things moved very quickly after their reposition. He felt Virgil’s searching hands pressing him open, parting his thighs. Hell, Mark’s legs fell open eagerly just at the touch. Mark whined a little to feel Virgil’s tongue trailing downwards, along his spine. The man left a playful nip just at the base of his spine, drawing a needy whimper out of him, before that sinful tongue moved on. Mark buried his face in the sheets, whining as he felt Virgil’s tongue slide between his cheeks. He quickly felt it, hot and wet, pressing up against his hole, teasing, shallowly dipping inside, and Mark practically stopped breathing. It felt so wrong, but it felt so good, caused his body to wrack with intense shivering. Had Milo ever done that to him? He was having such a hard time remembering, lately. Although, he supposed, anyone would have a hard time remembering anything when they were being tongue-fucked by a vampire. 

Virgil spent a long time there, getting him slicked up, pressing one finger after another inside in an effort to open him up for more. It almost took too long. Mark was panting heavily, feeling dizzy and short of breath, but yearning for more. He rocked his hips up against Virgil’s fingers, trying to indicate, without saying anything, that he needed something far more substantial than just the man’s fingers. 

Mark squeaked as though surprised when Virgil pulled back his fingers, suddenly leaving him gaping, aching to be filled once again. But Virgil moved quickly and positioned himself over his back, pulling Mark up against him, one arm wrapping around his waist for support. Mark felt that thick head sliding against his opening, and it drew a pained whimper out of Mark, who just needed it, needed to be fucked already. Then as swiftly as he had pulled away, Virgil slide inside, and Mark saw stars, a random bursting of light in his vision. It blocked out everything. 

He drifted for a moment, only to be brought rudely brought back to the moment when Virgil suddenly snapped his hips forward, fully seating himself inside of Mark, and Mark screamed. Virgil wasted no time after that. He moved hard, fast, hips slamming against his, the push and pull, fucking him with such power that Mark could scarcely pull the needed air into his lungs. 

Mark’s own dick was pulsing hard, against the mattress, against his stomach, throbbing so hard that Mark couldn’t not reach down, taking himself in hand. He tried to match the vampire’s rhythm as he moved over himself, but it was hard trying to keep up with him when his own body rocked so viciously with Virgil’s movements. He found a pace that suited him, and before long, he felt himself reaching a tipping point, and he came hard, making a mess of the bed.

Wrecked and dazed, Mark no longer had the strength to keep himself upright and he half fell forward, burying his face against a pillow. Virgil kept up the brutal pace, keeping his hips locked in place as he essentially drove him into the mattress. Over and over again, until Mark felt raw from the friction. 

Just when Mark was beginning to actually hurt from the act, he felt Virgil grab his arm, tugging him backwards. He pulled Mark into an entirely new position, sitting on his lap, impaled over the man’s throbbing hard on. Like this he felt Virgil’s thrusts hit him so much deeper than before and Mark couldn’t help the pitiful sounds that escaped him, as he felt the man’s cock bury itself in him, over and over, helpless to do much more than to hold onto Virgil’s arms as he rode him. The new position seemed to do wonders for Virgil. Mark felt his dick throb several times, jerking inside of him until Virgil came, burning hot fluid filling him almost to the point of pain. Some of his come escaped him, leaking out of him and staining his ass and most likely, Virgil’s thighs and the sheets beneath them. 

After so much exertion, Mark was almost too weak to move. His body felt heavy. He collapsed further into Virgil’s hold, letting the man’s hands wander over his body, caressing shivering thighs, stroking his quivering belly. Mark just laid back against him, as his abused ass began to ache around the intrusion.. 

Mark felt the man’s teeth against his neck, fangs pricking sharp against his skin. All he could do was tip his head to the side, giving Virgil the room to do whatever he pleased. It wasn’t like he could resist him in this state, anyways. 

“Mine.” Virgil whispered against his neck, before the man bit down, and those familiar fangs pierced his flesh once again. 

Mark whimpered pathetically, and quickly fell unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself, lmao. I regret nothing. You can all come and see my insanity on my journal [here](https://wickedwitchwc.tumblr.com).


End file.
